


Paladin

by CrimsonRoseAlchemist



Series: YOI One-Word Prompts [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, One Word Prompts, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRoseAlchemist/pseuds/CrimsonRoseAlchemist
Summary: One word prompt: PaladinA paladin shouldn’t look so frail, a hero shouldn’t speak with a tremor in his words.





	Paladin

A paladin shouldn’t look so frail, a hero shouldn’t speak with a tremor in his words. Yet, his savior was shaking, knees ready to buckle and eyes growing wet. Yuri sucked in a breath as Yuuri, once his rival, shoved in front of him, protecting him from the incoming blow.

“Get away from him,” he hissed shakily, the blow scarcely missing his jaw.

Yuri wanted to protest, to shout at the pig that he could stand up for himself, but he couldn’t find his tongue in his mouth. The oppressive figure took a step closer, towering over Yuuri almost as drastically as he had Yuri.

“And what are you going to do if I don’t?”

The fist that flew blurred across the space between them belonged to Yuuri, and Yuri nearly choked on his surprise. Though shaking, Yuuri managed to land a punch square in the man’s jaw. He was stronger than he looked, but all skaters were. The hit sent the larger man tumbling backwards, nearly losing his footing.

“Go,” Yuuri whispered, adrenaline setting his voice aflame. No longer shaking, he stared with determination until the man scowled and trudged away.

When he faced Yuri, his fierce expression depleted, leaving him with the inquisitive look he was quick to show. Slipping back into his quiet self, he whispered, “are you alright?”

Yuri fought the urge to scowl, kicking at the ground instead. His sneaker scraped the concrete as a piece of rubber sole peeled off, falling onto the sidewalk. “I’m fine,” he mumbled, readying himself to swallow his pride. “You didn’t have to… do that.”

Yuuri smiled, reading between the lines and offering Yuri a casual shrug. “No big deal.” And then, quieter: “I’m glad you’re okay.”


End file.
